


Dean Winchester is Dead

by kanoitrace



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, M/M, no explicit relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's thoughts upon hearing of Dean's death from Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and am making no monetary gains from this. It was written purely for enjoyment.
> 
> Prompt from hidinginpandorasbox on tumblr: Can you write a poem/drabble (doesn't matter which) about how Castiel is feeling when Metatron tells him Dean Winchester is dead in the season finale?
> 
> …I think I blacked out slightly while writing this lol.

Dead...

 

 

Dead..

 

 

_Dead._

 

 

The word played over and over in his head, a tinny ring to it, as it ricocheted off the walls of his mind- the corners of a worn down old ware house; the windows a black, classic car speeding down the highway; the deep valleys of purgatory.

 

 

 

 **Dead.** Dean Winchester is ~~saved~~ dead.

 

 

 

It wasn't real. Couldn't be real. Couldn't matter. The Winchesters had died before, all of them, even the adopted angel in their midst. They always came back. It would be the same, had to be the same. It was the only way he could get through this encounter, finish what he started, finish what he had to do, even as he stared at the soiled angel blade.

 

It was Dean's blood, could be no other's. Castiel would know it for all his days longer, whether that was eternity or only hours more; he would know it always. It was as much a part of him as his vessel had become, more a part of him than the stolen grace. He had rebuilt Dean Winchester all those years ago, a minute ago of his existence, but a lifetime ago in so many other ways. That blood was his as well, and it sang in his head weak and fragile songs as only Dean's soul could do.

 

And stolen grace was useless, tempering out, slowly flickering away to nothing, and it could offer him no power to seek out the reassurance of the Righteous Man's soul beyond the small flecks left on that blade.

 

He should kill Metatron with that blade. And then he would save Dean Winchester once more- he had been born with no cause but that one, and he would make it so.

 


End file.
